happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MoneyBat
MoneyBat is a HTFF episode. Starring roles *Random Featuring roles *Lumpy *Fae *Tide Appearances *Cuddles (picture only) *Flynn *The Zebra *Jock *Toothy *Russell *Cro-Marmot *Tash *Brushy *Buck and Chuck *Robo Star *Superspeed *Fuzzy *Squabbles *Pow Pow Plot The tree friends are shown at a funeral for one of their players, Cuddles, who has been recently killed. With Cuddles dead, the team coach, Lumpy, tries to find a new player. He spots Jock doing a flaming arrow shoot, Flynn punching a boulder and The Zebra doing a hammer throw. Lumpy is disgusted by all of this, then he sees Random who is scratching her rear and drinking some lemon-flavored soda. Lumpy is impressed by this and asks Random if she would like to join the game. Random is confused because she doesn't know what baseball is (or sports in general excluding karate), but then Random needs to use the bathroom because of the soda, so she rushes towards the nearest outhouse and rushes back out. Her speed impresses Lumpy, so he gives her the spot on the team. During their first game, Random is shown about to bat. However, when the ball is thrown at her, she gets scared, so she chickens out and ends up getting a strike. The same happens on her second time, but then on her final time, she manages to hit the ball but barely far. This causes the rival team to win. Then, her team scolds her, making Random feel sad. Later down at the pond, Random is shown about to skip a rock however she eats it instead and sighs. Suddenly, Fae appears, sees the sad Random and chuckles evilly. Fae asks Random why she is so sad and Random tells Fae that she sucks at baseball and life, then Fae gets an idea. Fae then turns Random's right arm into an extremely muscular version. Random likes this and thanks Fae, but as she skips away, Fae laughs evilly. At the next game, Lumpy is wondering why Random isn't there. Tide morphs into Random and tells Lumpy he can be her, until the real Random comes. The new Random shows up her muscular skills. When she swings, she ends up hitting Tide (who is still taking Random's form, as she's just distracted) and causing Tide to end up flying into the sun. Once the ball is thrown in the game, Random hits it so high that it ends up flying to Antartica, where the ball hits Waddles. Spot laughs at Waddles until he is crushed by a meteor. Since Random scored a homerun, she begins to run. After she runs, Squabbles says that he wants a high five, but once Random high fives Squabbles she ends up crushing him, causing everyone to scream. Lumpy scolds Random for this, until Fae comes by and laughs at the incident. Random gets mad and tries to hit Fae with a baseball bat, however she ends up breaking the bat in the process, though the bat pieces end up slicing Fea to pieces anyway. Random is happy now, however since Fae is dead, the spell wears off, causing Random's entire buff to disappear, leaving nothing on her limb but a nub. Later Random is shown to be the new umpire. Meanwhile, Pow Pow misses due to him dropping the bat. The ball rolls into Random's baseball mitt, causing her to scream. Moral "Get into the swing of things!" Deaths *Cuddles died prior to the episode. *Tide is lauched into the sun. *Spot is crushed by a meteor. *Squabbles is crushed by Random. *Fae is sliced by the broken pieces of a baseball bat. Trivia *The title is a reference to the 2010 movie MoneyBall. ** It can also also refer to Random being a bat and a baseball player as well. *It is revealed that Random fears baseballs. *This episode takes place after "Can't Stop Coffin". *Toothy, Cro-Marmot, Russell, Buck, Chuck, Brushy, Robo Star, Superspeed, Fuzzy and Squabbles were the other team members. Category:Season 81 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes